MARIPOSA
by LulyCullen
Summary: Sus recuerdos habían sido borrados para protegerlos. Cuando sus ojos se encuentren de nuevo, solo habra rencor entre ellos, un odio inexplicable. Pero el deseo estara ahí, intacto.  M por muchos lemmons
1. Capitulo 1

**MARIPOSA – CAPITULO 1**

Unos pantalones negros, una blusa gris, unas botas por encima del pantalón sin tacones, sentada en el techo de la azotea, con los ojos cerrados.

Las campanas de una iglesia cercana... solté unas risas. ¿Cercana? No había iglesias cerca de este lugar. Me retracto, no había nada cerca de este lugar. Me encontraba en el fin del mundo, siendo "alumna" de un instituto para personas especiales… Bufe. Personas especiales, era una forma sutil llamarnos especiales. Anormales seria la palabra correcta.

Lo peor de todo era que volvería al lugar donde había estado toda mi vida, donde había crecido, donde había aprendido todo lo que sabía, todo. Donde estaban mis amigas… Aunque no las recuerde, se que tenia amigas ahí. Creo.

No recordaba nada de lo que había vivido antes de encontrarme en el salón de la señora Bennet dos años atrás. Nada. Ni familia, amigos, solo recuerdo el cartel de una ciudad. Forks. Otra ciudad para anormales. También recordaba que era culpa de ellos que yo no pudiera saber ni recordar nada.

Me lo habían dicho o mejor dicho lo había leído en sus mentes, ya que volvería a ese lugar, porque no podía controlar mis… ¿temperamentos? Eso habían dicho. Aunque había miedo y terror en sus ojos cuando se dieron cuenta que habían dejado libres sus pensamientos para mi.

- **_¿Dónde está la señorita Swan?_**

La voz chillona de la directora Mallory, del… instituto, por llamarlo de alguna manera, retumbaba en mi cabeza. La brisa del viento golpeó mi rostro, abrí los ojos cuando mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, las hojas de los arboles no se movían.

Cerré los ojos. Una camioneta negra con los vidrios tintados de negro, pasarían los grandes portones dentro de unos minutos. Ellos venían a buscarme. Ellos me llevarían de nuevo a Forks.

- **_Encuentren a Swan._**

- **_Es imposible que la encontremos si estás gritando. Sabes cómo es ella... Aparecerá cuando quiera. Ya déjala._**

Dijo con tono de cansancio Jane. La adoraba, era tan tierna y dulce. Me había cuidado, protegido de todos, enseñándome todo lo que sé de mis… poderes y de otras cosas de chicas. Pero lo más importante para ella fue enseñarme como darme cuenta cuando alguien quiere o desea hacerme daño.

- **_Ya están llegando, es que no sientes esa energía..._**

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero, los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron. Esa energía. Miedo, peligro. Todos en este lugar lo sentían y eso me afectaba a mí.

- **_Te advierto Señora Mallory, la lastiman y juro que te arrepentirás por haberla mandado ahí._**

- **_No la lastimaran, ella es uno de ellos. Ellos son su familia. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?_**

Mis ojos se cerraron. Mi familia. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, la rabia estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo, oh no, esto no era bueno. Apreté los dientes con fuerza para tranquilizarme, comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

Una familia que me había abandonado y luego de dos años aparece como si nada. Los temblores continuaban. Una familia que habían borrado mis recuerdos… todo. Hasta mis sentimientos.

- **_¡Ellos la usaran! Sólo la quieren para una cosa, es que no se da cuenta de que es un error mandarla ahí._**

- **_No es mi problema. Ya no será un estorbo aquí._**

- **_Te arrepentirás señora Mallory, lo juro. Le sucede algo y juro que te arrepentirás._**

Hice todo lo que pude para ponerme de pie, era complicado ya que me temblaban violentamente las piernas. Cerré los ojos, no entendía que me pasaba, me costaba respirar, y mi cuerpo temblaba, se sacudía hasta un punto que no podía controlarme.

Quería huir, o al menos, estar en un lugar más seguro que una azotea. Me imagine una carretera y cerré los ojos. Sentí como el viento golpeaba, sonreí, era muy fácil huir siendo como era.

Abrí los ojos, mi sonrisa fue aun mas radiante, la carretera. Pero esa sensación que hacía que mi pecho estallara en mil latidos por segundos era el temor que tenia. No estaba sola. Deje de respirar cuando los sentí… me gire lentamente y ahí estaba la camioneta y el maldito portón negro de la entrada del internado o instituto, como quieran llamarlo.

Tres hombres bajaron de la camioneta, estaban impecablemente vestidos de negro, eran bastante guapos, pero no me recordaban a nada, ni siquiera me tenían cara conocida pero ellos a mi sí me recordaban, lo podía ver, en sus enormes sonrisas de alegría y de… ¿duda?

- **_Respira Bella._**

Sí, ellos me conocían. Mire al hombre que dijo mi nombre con cierto temor. Lo único que pensé era que las piedras preciosas eran horribles en comparación con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

*****MI PERSPECTIVA*****

El hombre de ojos color esmeralda se acercó a ella muy lentamente, él la miraba de una forma rara. Inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo, ojos, cabello, como si tratara de estar completamente seguro de que no faltaba nada en ella. Era bastante ridículo pensándolo bien.

- **_No te haré daño._**

Bella no confió, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Imagino un lugar, cualquier lugar donde irse.

- **_¡No!_**

Ella miro al joven que estaba detrás de él. No entendió porque lo dijo. Él o ninguno de ellos podía evitar que ella desapareciera. Por decirlo de alguna forma.

- **_No te haremos daño, te lo aseguro, mi nombre es Carlisle y ellos son Jasper..._**

Dijo señalando al que había gritado hacia unos instantes. Era rubio, tenía los ojos verdes, su mirada era algo intensa, parecía amable, o eso ella pensaba. Y luego señalo a un joven de unos 2 metros, era... ¡enorme! El tal Jasper rió disimuladamente. Ella lo miro y trato de leerlo... pero no puedo.

- **Y él es Emmet…**

- **Somos buenas personas muñeca.**

Dijo el tal Emmet guiñándole un ojo. Carlisle y Jasper pusieron los ojos en blanco, y Emmet rió muy fuerte. Eso era raro para Kristen, escuchar una risa tan fuerte era incomodo, pero lo raro era verlos tan...

- **¿Felices?**

Kristen dio dos pasos mas hacia atrás, estaba asustada.

- **La asustas genio.**

Dijo el hombre alto y rubio.

- **¿Ustedes son…?**

Ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz, era suave, delicada, te paralizaba.

- **Si.**

Logro decir Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper no pudieron decir nada.

- **Ustedes me abandonaron.**

- **No, bueno, si. Era necesario, corrían peligro… tú y…**

- **No… no me interesa.**

Dicho eso cerró los ojos, dio un paso al frente…

- **¡No!**

Grito Jasper de nuevo pero era tarde porque Bella ya había desaparecido. Carlisle se giro con una sonrisa y dijo.

- **Maldición, el mismo poder.**

- **Tiene más, muchos más.**

La voz de Jasper sonó seria e incómoda.

- **Ella no puede entrar en mi cabeza, pero mierda, casi lo logra, nunca nadie ha podido, ella estuvo a un centímetro.**

- **Ni siquiera se esforzaba, ella es igual a él.**

Las palabras de Emmet fueron divertidas con un toque de sorpresa.

- **Jasper, llama a Alice y averigua si lo han encontrado.**

- **Sabes que si…**

- **Llámala.**

Dijo un autoritario Carlisle. Jasper y Carlisle se giraron confundidos para mirar a Emmet, que estaba soltando pequeñas risitas burlonas.

- **¿Ahora qué?**

Dijo exasperado Jasper.

- **¿Se imaginan? Ellos… ¿juntos? en un mismo lugar.**

- **No, no me imagino, no lo quiero imaginar…**

La voz de Carlisle se volvió seria, y Emmet dejo de reir.

- **¿Por qué? Acaso no te gustaría verlos juntos…**

- **Ellos no se recuerdan idiota… ellos nada mas verse se odiarian, acaso no lo recuerdas, Rosalie tiene razón, a veces parece que tu cerebro fuera…**

- **Jasper, basta. Emmet, eso es algo imposible.**

Dijo mirando a Emmet.

- **Ellos no se soportaran. Se amaron una vez, pero no se recuerdan, no será el mismo sentimiento.**

- **Bueno, ya conocen la frase…**

- **¿Qué frase Emmet?**

Jasper pregunto.

- **Del odio al amor… hay un solo paso.**

- **Pero...**

Jasper se rió al "leer" los pensamientos de Carlisle.

- **Recuerda que ellos ya estuvieron enamorados... esto sería diferente. **

Carlisle y Jasper se sintieron mal al ver el rostro triste de Emmet.

- **Bueno, que más queda. Amaba la pareja que hacían. Eran el uno para el otro.**

- **Si.**

Suspirando Carlisle camino hasta la camioneta.

- **Bueno, vamos, debemos llevar a la señorita Swan a su nuevo hogar...**

- **Nuevo hogar, nuevo instituto...**

*** ADELANTO DEL CAP 2 ***

Su mirada se poso en mis ojos.

- _**¿te gusta lo que ves?**_

No dije nada. Solo me gire de nuevo a mi lugar. Estaba nerviosa… y molesta.

- _**No me caes bien.**_

Dije en un susurro sabiendo que el escucharía. Pude sentir como el se levantaba un poco y acercaba sus labios a mi oído y susurro.

- _**El sentimiento es mutuo.**_

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel.


	2. Capitulo 2

**MARIPOSA – CAPITULO 2**

Me habían explicado como seria todo esto. Sería como una vida normal, no estaría encerrada, pero debía ir al instituto como cualquier chica de 17 años, debía estudiar y lo principal era saber controlar mis poderes, según Jasper tenía muchos.

También me preguntaron si tenía alguna duda, y lo primero que quise saber era porque no podía leer la mente de Jasper, a lo que respondió que él había ido al instituto y había aprendido a manejarlo. Bufe. Cuando lo dijo me recordó a… ¿A quién?

Cuando decidí hablarles mientras íbamos rumbo a tomar un vuelo que nos llevaba a Forks, ellos habían sido amables. Eso demostraba que eran buenas personas, ¿no?

**_FLASHBACK_**

- **_¿Iremos a Forks? _**

Quise saber, estábamos en una camioneta negra con los vidrios tintados. Yo iba a lado de Jasper y Emmet y Carlisle adelante.

- **_Si, tomaremos 2 vuelos, para poder llegar._**

Eso era mucho, sin duda muchas horas. Esto debía ser más fácil.

- **_Puedo… puedo ver una foto del lugar donde me llevan._**

- **_No._**

Dijo Jasper a lado mío. Emmet soltó una carcajada y Carlisle que estaba frente mío se giro hacia mí.

- **_Bella, haremos esto de la forma tradicional, ¿entiendes? No necesitas usar tu poder todo el tiempo._**

- **_Solo trataba de no llegar cansada._**

Dije tratando de defenderme.

- S**_í, claro._**

Dijo Emmet. Luego trate de entrar en la mente de Emmet y misteriosamente lo logre. Él estaba algo nervioso y Jasper pego un respingo a lado mío. Ahora lo entendí, Jasper podía leerme a mí. Emmet estaba pensando en alguien... un hombre. ¿Acaso era gay? ¿Será su novio?

- **_¿Eres gay Emmet?_**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Me sentía en casa. Vivía en una casa preciosa, sola. Lo sentía como mi hogar. Ellos me habían dicho que habían instalado todas mis cosas en una pequeña casa detrás de la suya. Todas mis cosas eran un par de ropas, nada más.

La casa estaba muy separada de la casa de los Cullen por varios árboles, que servían como una especia de muro.

En frente mismo de mi preciosa casa, había una idéntica, separada por unos veinte metros. Las luces de esa casa cuando había llegado estaban apagadas, y ahora que la miraba desde la ventana de mi habitación, estaban todas, absolutamente todas encendidas, haciendo que la casa pareciera aun mas grandiosa de lo que ya era.

Las dos casas estaban modernamente decoradas y era increíble vivir ahí. Las casas se parecían bastante por fuera, aunque Carlisle me había dicho que por dentro eran completamente diferentes, pero combinaban bastante. Se me hizo que no hablaba de las casas, pero no hice mucho caso.

- **_Mi propia casa. Al fin lejos de la señorita Mallory._**

Mis palabras fueron un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa en mis labios. Luego me tire en la enorme cama blanca y deje que el sueño me venciera. Cerré los ojos…

- **_Dulces sueños._**

Me senté en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos. Mi corazón latía a una velocidad que me asustaba. Hice el intento de tranquilizarme y tratar de sentir si había alguien cerca, pero no, no había absolutamente nadie dentro de la casa, solamente yo.

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._**

Cuando estuve lista para irme al instituto, salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina a tomar un jugo antes de irme, cuando vi un papel blanco encima de la mesa.

_"Para que el inicio de clases lo hagas con estilo"_

Luego vi la llave.

- **_¡Oh, por Dios!_**

Dije saltando de felicidad y cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba fuera de la casa en frente de un increíblemente hermoso mini Cooper negro.

- **_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es hermoso!_**

Dije saltando de felicidad.

- **_¡Gane!_**

Deje de saltar. Me gire y ahí estaban Jasper y Emmet. Emmet tenía una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro. Y Jasper parecía... tranquilo.

- **_¿Qué ganaste?_**

Quise saber, mirando a Emmet.

- **_Bueno, yo había apostado que tú al leer la nota no te molestarías en usar la puerta para poder ver lo que te había comprado Carlisle._**

- **_¿Tú puedes leerme? Pensé que solo Jasper podía._**

- **_Bueno preciosa, yo no "leo" pero Jasper dejo de "leerte" cuando te quedaste dormida._**

Un sonrojo lleno mi rostro, lo sentí. Y la vergüenza se apodero de mis sentidos.

- **_¿Por… por qué?_**

No. Aquella sonrisa en los labios de Emmet no era bueno, no era nada bueno. Se seco unas lágrimas imaginarias mientras decía, con voz triste y algunos sollozos fingidos.

- **_Porque, nuestra pequeña Bells ha crecido, tan solo ayer decía sus primeras palabras y ahora ya sueña c.._**

- **_Emmet cállate._**

Dijo Jasper… pero el abrió su mente. Y lo vi.

- **_Oh… _**

El sonrojo era algo molesto.

- **_Tranquila Bella, es... normal._**

Solo asentí cuando Jasper dijo eso y baje la mirada al piso.

- **_Bueno, súbete al coche y síguenos, es tarde y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde._**

Ellos caminaron hacia la enorme casa que estaba frente mío y yo me subí en mi mini Cooper. Oh_, fue amor a primera vista. Lo sé_. Pensé con una sonrisa, mientras miraba dentro del coche. Una risa burlona hizo que levantara la vista, y fue cuando me fije en la camioneta que estaba frente a mí a unos 15 metros.

- **_Volvo._**

Busque si había alguien más, pero no. La risa había entrado en mi mente.

- **_Estás loca, aparte de ser rara, estás loca._**

La risa volvió de nuevo. Y me fije en la ventana de la casa, específicamente la ventana a lado de la puerta de la entrada. Las cortinas se movieron, cerrándose.

- **_Oh, definitivamente no estoy loca_****. **

No hubo ninguna risa luego de ese comentario.

**_EN EL INSTITUTO._**

Cuando entre en el estacionamiento detrás del Jeep de Emmet, me fije en que el volvo que había visto hacia unos instantes estaba ya ahí. Estacionado en uno de los mejores lugares. A lado había un precioso Mercedes Benz de un color rojo sangre. Emmet lo estacionó a lado y misteriosamente había un lugar a lado del jeep para mí.

Cuando baje del auto, Jasper dijo…

- **_3 minutos y suena la campana. Luego nadie más entra._**

Caminamos los tres juntos hasta la puerta, en el estacionamiento habían más coches, pero no tan llamativos como la camioneta, el coche rojo y mi precioso mini Cooper. Las personas miraban hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Pero no como si fuéramos raritos, ellos también lo eran o eso me había dicho Carlisle.

- **_A primera hora tienes clases normales, ya sabes literatura, biología, y esas materias normales y aburridas..._**

Dijo Jasper.

- **_Luego del almuerzo empieza la diversión cariño._**

Emmet me guiño un ojo al decirme eso.

- **_¿Por qué tengo clases normales?_**

- **_Porque tienes tan solo 17 años... Y a pesar de todos necesitas estudiar._**

- **_Todos aquí son... como nosotros._**

- **_No. No todos._**

Dijo Jasper mirando un punto fijo. Luego mire a Emmet que miraba a Jasper con el ceño fruncido, luego cambio su rostro y me miro con una sonrisa.

- **_Algunos solo tienen padres como nosotros y ellos vienen aquí porque es más seguro para ellos que en una escuela normal, ¿Comprendes?_**

- **_Si._**

- **_También hay niños y niñas que vienen porque ellos al cumplir los 15 años desarrollaran ciertos poderes._**

- **_¿Por qué a los 15?_**

- **_A los 15 tú hiciste tu primer salto..._**

- **_¿Salto?_**

- **_Sí, eso que hiciste hoy, cerrar los ojos e imaginarte estando afuera, luego abriste los ojos y estabas ahí, eso es saltar. ¿Comprendes?_**

- **_Aja..._**

Dije con una sonrisa.

- _Me gusta saltar._

- **_Lo sé._**

La sonrisa de Emmet fue aun más grande que la mía. Mire una vez más a Jasper y el aun tenía esa mirada, parecía preocupado. O seguramente era mi cabeza.

- **_Cuando suena el timbre venimos por ti a llevarte a tu próxima clase._**

- **_De acuerdo, muchas gracias._**

Le dije a Emmet, Jasper caminaba mirando un punto fijo.

- **_No le hagas caso..._**

Dijo Emmet, dándose cuenta de que yo miraba a Jasper.

- **_Seguro leyó que alguien estaba pensando algo sucio con su Alice._**

- **_¿Alice?_**

- **_Si, Alice, su prometida._**

Entre en el aula cuando Emmet camino hacia el otro lado. _Lleno_. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi el aula. Todas las mesas llenas.

- **_Tome asiento._**

Dijo el profesor que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Camine hasta el fondo de la clase, antes de llegar al último lugar tome asiento, ya que el último lugar tenía un cuaderno encima del pupitre.

- **_Buenos días, soy su profesor de Literatura y seré su profesor hasta que termine el año escolar. Por cierto, para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es..._**

Dijo escribiendo en la pizarra.

- **_Profesor Banner y déjenme decirles una sola cosa. NO PUEDEN USAR NINGUN TIPO DE PODER EN MI CLASE, o me veré obligado a usar los míos a modo de castigo. ¿Quedó lo bastante claro?_**

- **_Si._**

Dijimos toda la clase al mismo tiempo. ¿Profesor Banner? ¿Acaso eso era un nombre? Me preguntaba eso al tiempo que una palabra llego a mi cabeza, como si alguien me lo estuviera diciendo en un susurro. _Aburrido_.

- **_Aja._**

Dije en un susurro.

- **_Ahora cada uno se levantara de su silla y se presentara al resto de la clase. Comenzaremos del primer lugar hasta el último. _**

Y asi comenzó mi primer día. Cada uno se iba presentando y decía si tenia algún poder/talento o no, y si no lo tenían debían decir que poderes tenían sus padres, para irnos conociendo, era ridículo, a parte de ser bastante incomodo.

- **_Mi nombre es Ángela Webber, tengo 17 años, este es mi tercer año aquí en el instituto, no soy nueva como verán y puedo mover las cosas de lugar. Algunas._**

Mierda. Me sentía un fenómeno a lado de ella. El profesor no parecía muy interesado en ella, ya que estaba escribiendo algo en su agenda electrónica. El muchacho que estaba a lado de ella se levanto de su lugar y empezó a hablar.

- **_Mi nombre es Ben, tengo 18 años, también es mi tercer año aquí y mis padres pueden manipular algunas cosas, ya sean objetos, o algún animal, y algunas veces, solo algunas veces la mente de las personas. No tengo ningún... (se aclaro la garganta) poder._**

El profesor solo dijo un Aja. Luego se levantaron todos hasta que llego mi turno. El profesor de verdad parecía aburrido.

- **_Mi nombre es... Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, este es mi primer año aquí..._**

Me fije que el profesor levanto la mirada hacia mí y dejo lo que estaba haciendo, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

- **_¿Isabella Swan?_**

- **_Si._**

Dije mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte. Estaba algo incomoda, mientras el profesor me miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

- **_¿Isabella Swan?_**

Volvió a preguntar incrédulo, yo solo asentí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- **_¿Poder?_**

- **_Bueno..._**

Dije algo insegura.

- **_Puedo hacer algunas cosas._**

- **_¿Cómo cuales?_**

Dijo ahora muy interesado en saber algo sobre uno de sus alumnos...

- **_Puedo..._**

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe... todos miramos a la persona que había entrado, incluso el profesor.

- **_Lamento llegar tarde. Mucho tráfico._**

Todos rieron, ¿Trafico? No había tráfico en Forks.

- **_¿Tráfico?_**

Dijo el profesor mirándolo fijamente.

- **_Así es profesor._**

- **_¿En serio?_**

Dijo el profesor algo enfadado.

- **_En verdad, estaba en el baño. Fui uno de los primeros en llegar, mis cosas ya están ahí._**

- **_Siéntese, acaba de interrumpir a la compañera._**

Dijo el profesor caminado hacia él. Su voz, la voz del nuevo me resultaba familiar. Él camino quitándose la chaqueta negra de cuero, quedando con una camiseta negra y se sentó detrás de mí. Yo aún seguía parada como una estatua, en ningún momento el nuevo me miro, solo sentí que estaba enojado cuando su silla hizo ruido y se sentó.

- **_Lamento la interrupción señorita Swan, puede continuar..._**

- **_Ya termine._**

- **_No dijo sus poderes._**

- **_Tengo algunos._**

- **_¿Cuáles?_**

Me molestaba la insistencia del profesor. Trate de entrar en su mente, quería saber que quería saber exactamente de mi. Pero solo había curiosidad, nada más.

- **_Puedo sentir los "humores" de las personas._**

- **_¿Qué más?_**

- **_Puedo saltar._**

Todos me miraron de una forma extraña.

- **_Que aburrido._**

Dijo mi compañero de atrás. Solo lo escuche yo.

- **_No sé exactamente cuáles son todos, el señor Cullen dijo que lo averiguaría estando aquí._**

- **_Carlisle Cullen. Nuestro honorable director. Bienvenida señorita Swan, espero que se sienta a gusto en este instituto._**

- **_Gracias._**

Dije sonrojándome y tomando asiento.

- **_Puede presentarse..._**

Dijo el profesor mirando al chico que estaba detrás mío, luego se giro y empezó a caminar hacia su escritorio.

- **_Mi nombre es Edward Cullen._**

El profesor se giro muy rápido, demasiado rápido ya que el cabello de Ángela se movió como si un fuerte viento hubiera pasado cerca de ella.

- **_Y también tengo muchos poderes, la diferencia de que yo sé cuáles son._**

Todos miraban a mi compañero de atrás menos yo, me sentía irritada escuchándolo hablar.

- **_¿Cuáles son?_**

Quiso saber el profesor.

- **_No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada profesor, espero que la respete._**

Todos se quedaron mirando del profesor al chico que estaba atrás mío que ahora tenía nombre.

- **_Por… por supuesto señor Cullen._**

- **_Gracias._**

Me gire y lo vi. Tenía una sonrisa y este estaba mirando al profesor, su mirada me dejo paralizada, me fije en el iris de sus ojos, estaban el triple de su tamaño, solo un pequeño borde de color dejaba ver el tono de sus ojos. Era de un verde, o era ¿gris?

El tamaño del iris volvió a su tamaño normal. Luego su mirada se poso en mis ojos.

- **_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_**

No dije nada. Solo me gire de nuevo a mi lugar. Estaba nerviosa… y molesta.

- **_No me caes bien._**

Dije en un susurro sabiendo que el escucharía. Pude sentir como el se levantaba un poco y acercaba sus labios a mi oído y susurro.

- **_El sentimiento es mutuo._**

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel. Luego la clase comenzó.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muchisimas gracias a las personas que aun siguen leyendo mi fic en el "otro" lado :) Y muchisimas gracias por pasarse aquí. Pueden darle "click" a la cajita de review y dejarme algun comentario. A las chicas que ya habian leido este capitulo, quiero decirles que cambie muchas cosas en la novela. La hare un poquito diferente. Muchisimas gracias a todas :) Un beso enorme desde Paraguay! :) ...Luly<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO DEL TERCER CAPITULO<strong>

El me ignoro completamente. Probé entrar en su mente, el estaba mirando al profesor, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Quise saltar, no había ninguna barrera que impidiera que entrara.

- **_¿Pero qué mierda?_**

Cullen apretó los labios, estaba aguantando una gran carcajada, eso era seguro. Cuando trate de entrar en su mente, oh, él lo sabía, la mente de Cullen estaba llena de señales de tránsito o carteles que decían **NO PASAR, PROHIBIDO ESTACIONAR**, pero el maldito idiota puso en su mente **PROHIBIDO PERSONAS Y MUTANTES** y en letras pequeñas decía **Y** **ZORRAS** y entre paréntesis **(Isabella Swan).**


End file.
